


Prison Doctor

by bellarkesinner



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesinner/pseuds/bellarkesinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is the new doctor at the prison where rebel criminal and attempted assassin Bellamy Blake is incarcerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Prison Dr. Clarke Griffin From this http://underbellamy.tumblr.com/post/111501619538/bellarke-au-where-bellamy-is-in-prison-and-clarke underbellamy post.

That fucking bastard, he'd fucking him get him for that. Out of nowhere he just hit him, square in the face and broke his nose, so nows he's on the way to the bloody doctor that always stinks of cheese and onion crisps (chips) and on top of all that he got cited for it, the bloody cheek of it, he did nothing wrong. Although, saying that according to Bellamy Blake he never did anything wrong, not even shooting the town Mayor, Jaha.

As he crossed into the hospital wing, his armed escort by his side, he noticed something strange. He could not see the overly plump man that was normally there. Instead, there was a fairly young, slim, blonde lady sat at the desk. He smiled at the welcome change, which he regretted as it allowed the thick blood from his nose enter his mouth. His coughing from the vile feeling brought her attention to him. Almost immediately she looked away again, this time to the guard.

"Inmate fight, this is inmate #27409. Bellamy Blake. Suspected broken nose. You know the protocol, do not release him on his own, wait for a guard" He finished, nodded curtly and waited as the new doctor led Bellamy into a side room.

"I'm Dr. Griffin, permanent replacement of Dr. Harris. I will be back in a moment please bear with me inmate" His heart dropped at the words, he hadn't expected it from her, not that he knew her, but she seemed nice and different to any of the other staff here. Although, he did recognise her name, she was the daughter of Jaha's right hand woman, Dr. Abby Griffin, so really he shouldn't have been surprised at her superior attitude.

When she returned his file was in her hand and she was studying it briefly, setting it down as she reached the bed. "Ok, nothing unusual in your chart, other than a history of high blood pressure so I will need to check that as well" She said all this without looking at him, instead concentrating on the equipment in front of her and washing her hands "Unfortunately, there's not much that can be done for a broken nose other than cleaning it up and stitching the broken skin" "Alright, Princess, you know best" She stiffened at the name, yet she said nothing of it.

It stung when she applied the antiseptic to the fairly big gash along his nose, before he had no idea because it was all covered in blood. She started to hum, to herself or to him? He didn't know, but he enjoyed it, it reminded him of Octavia, that girl could never do something quietly, always making some sort of noise.

He had to wait almost an hour after he was done, before a guard came to pick him up. He sat in the main reception of the wing, the seats were more comfortable than the stiff bed in the other room. There were no other patients in the wing, so he just watched Dr Griffin, go about her business, checking files, reading the paper and at one point doing her nails. He enjoyed it, but before long a guard returned and he was taken back to his cell, no confined there because of his fighting, which wasn't at all his fault, he didn't even get to throw a punch.

Prison was unfair, but what else was he expecting?

 

*****

 

 

"Oi, Murphy" He bellowed across the yard "What is your problem?"

"Oh shut up, Bellamy" He drawled "We're even now, we're done" Even my arse he thought.

"You made me miss visiting day, I can't see Octavia for another three weeks because of you, you rat" He was closer now, an inch between them, maybe less "So now? Now you're going to pay" He smiled at the crunch he heard when his fist came into contact with his face, and then his stomach, but then he was doubled over, somehow Murphy had landed a punch to his side. It wasn't long until the guards seperated them and all their cheering spectators, but it was enough that they were both bloody, battered and bruised.

It looked like another trip to Dr Griffin for Bellamy.


End file.
